Unforeseen
by baileyzoeylucymitchie1234
Summary: Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella are now moving forward in their lives but certain people are seeking revenge for previous events, meaning the secret could be in grave danger. Takes place after Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the ocean off the gold coast, four young women were swimming. That may sound strange, but these were no ordinary girls; they were mermaids. Four beautiful golden tails swam together in sync, all headed in one direction.

"The moon pool's walls are coming along really well" Emma said looking around the inside of the volcano as she settled herself on the left side of the pool.

"Yes, your extra hands have really helped Em" Cleo responded with a smile as she placed herself on the opposite side. The cavern had been severely damaged several months ago and the girls had since been working tirelessly to restore it.

"Not long now and it should look like nothing ever happened to it" Bella said gleefully.

"True, but I can't really be bothered today. Anyone fancy a juice?" Rikki casually said, adding; "My treat". The others agreed and shot back into the ocean at high speed, all four enveloped in bubbles.

On land, Cleo, Emma, Bella and Rikki all revert to their human form. As beautiful as they are as mermaids, they are more so; with Cleo dressed in purple colors, Emma in blue colors, Bella in green colors and Rikki in red colors. They also wear matching blue crystals around their necks. As they enter the cafe known as _Rikki's_ , they take seats in the booth in the far corner.

"Zane's looking at you, Rikki" Emma said.

"Let him look" Rikki repeated, not taking her eyes of a menu.

"Rikki are you really sure you don't find any of this awkward? I really think he's still not over you" Cleo said, with some concern in her voice.

"Well he should be, it's been 6 months now and I haven't spoken to him since the graduation party. Should be a hint" Rikki shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Cleo in reply. "Besides he's going out with Sophie now anyway".

"Well Sophie seems to think she's going out with him, Zane on the other hand doesn't seem to be interested in her that way" Bella said. The four mermaids laughed at Sophie's misconception.

* * *

Later that day, Bella knocked on the door of her boyfriend's house. "Bella, come in. Will's just upstairs" Will's father said as Bella entered the home. As he disappeared up the stairs, Sophie emerged from the door on the right.

"Well, well, hello Bella" Sophie said in a tone that reeked of dislike.

"Hello Sophie" Bella replied in a friendly manner. She and Sophie had never seen eye-to-eye, but Bella always tried to make an effort for Will's sake.

"Okay Bella I'm going to be straight with you" Sophie said sharply with a glare in her green eyes. "I've never liked you and to be honest I don't think I ever will. But you and my brother have been seeing each other for almost a year now and well I know there's something you're not telling him."

"Excuse me?" Bella responded with a look of disbelief across her face.

"Something about you doesn't add up. You and your friends are very strange and if you don't come clean to Will...well" As Sophie finished, she looked away smiling.

"Well what?" Bella responded, taking a step forward. "I have nothing to hide."

"Don't lie. I'm going to get to the bottom of you and your weirdness and expose you for the liar that you are" Sophie had an evil look on her face as she spoke. "Have fun with Will, while it lasts" And with that Sophie shoved past Bella as she left the house.

Bella froze, taking deep breaths. She had known Sophie for around a year now and when Sophie wants something she won't stop until she has got it. All Bella could think of now was that the girls and the secret were in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on guys, Sophie is on to me. I'm really worried" Bella said worriedly as she, Cleo and Emma approached the college. "Bella, I'm pretty sure she's all talk" Emma said calmly.

Emma may have only returned from her year-long holiday with her family three months ago, but she and Bella became instant friends from the start. "Besides, we've got Rikki to worry about at the moment; she really hasn't been herself lately" Emma added with a worried tone herself. "I know. Where is she anyway?" Cleo responded nervously.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Rikki was sat outside on the decking of her trailer home. Her father came outside and handed her an orange squash drink, which Rikki took gladly. "You not going to college again today?" Terry asked as he sat down opposite her, despite the fact that he already knew the answer to his question.

"Not interested Dad, I lost interest in the first week" Rikki said shrugging her shoulders. Terry looked at her with slight confusion on his face; "You know when you started that café and knew exactly what you were doing, I was really proud of you and I thought that was your future. Once you graduate school, you didn't need anything but that business and it would have kept you going for a good few years".

"Yeah Dad, I know, I did kind of think that way myself. But everything went wrong". Rikki said with sadness in her tone on the last sentence. Terry again looked at his daughter in confusion. "You know it's been some time now, and you keep on insisting that you and Zane are still friends after all that went on, maybe that doesn't mean that you can't still be business partners with him". Rikki somewhat agreed.

* * *

On the following day, Emma, Cleo and Bella were headed towards the café, still discussing what could be going on with Rikki. The girls know their friend well enough to know that she is not one to openly discuss what she does in her spare time and Rikki has a tendency to keep secrets from her friends.

Emma entered the café first and froze at the sight of Rikki standing behind the counter. Emma marched forward, with Cleo and Bella trailing behind her. "Rikki, what's going on?" Emma asked. "I'm running my café" Rikki responded with an emphasis on the word 'My'.

"What about everything you said?" Emma replied with a sharp and stern tone. "Never mind what I said" Rikki said through gritted teeth. "And what about Zane?" Emma was now pouting her lips, the usual way she expresses her annoyance. "Emma, chill. We are just business partners now" Rikki snapped back at Emma with a look of annoyance on her own face.

"Oh right, that's what you're calling it?" Emma said sarcastically. "Um, guys can we not-"Cleo said nervously. "And this is why you keep skipping college?" Emma said, ignoring Cleo. "First of all, Em, I'm done with college-"Rikki was cut straight off by Emma; "You dropped out!" Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"So typical Rikki, too lazy to do any serious work and how many times do we have to go round in circles with Zane. He can't be trusted at all Rikki" Emma snarled at Rikki, who gave her a look of disgust. "Emma, business partners means what it means. It is not going to become anything else. Stop bossing me around, we are way past that stage" Rikki then barged off towards the office in the back and Emma gave off a big grunt before leaving the café herself. Cleo and Bella were left standing beside the counter; "Great, this cannot be happening again" Cleo said in an annoyed tone while running her fingers through her hair. Bella, meanwhile, had been left speechless.


End file.
